


Drunk Kara

by JediRanger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara Danvers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediRanger/pseuds/JediRanger
Summary: i Suck at Writing and Summaries so Enjoy!





	Drunk Kara

‘Alex come get your sister shes drunk” said Maggie on the phone 

“NO no don’t Call my Sister” as Kara shouts in the Background 

“I’m on my way” as alex hangs up the phone she heard bottle toss across the room 

Alex walks up towards the bar opens the door she saw Kara Slouched at the booth while Maggie was comforting her kara was sad. Alex knew Lenas Ex was in Town and kara having feelings for her. 

“Hey Kara are you ok?” said Alex 

“she doesn’t loved me anymore” as kara pouted 

“thats not true I’m Sure she loves you back” said Alex trying to cheer her up 

Kara drinks her alien drink the last sip once she was done she threw the glass across the room “a bunch of lies!” 

“Hey!” said the Bartender “she needs to go” 

Mon el Came in the bar looking for Kara “hey what happened?” 

“She doesn’t love me” said kara in a Low voice 

“Mon el help her to the car” said Alex 

"yeah sure” as Mon el Picks her up from the Booth 

"Hey! put me down!” as kara tried to fight her way to get down 

as Monel up her down in the car “Hey whats that?” as Kara points to nothing 

Mon el Looked away her “Where?!” he looked back where kara was she was gone “what the” 

Alex was coming to the Car she saw Mon el Looking for something Alex ran to the Car “wheres kara?!” Mon el Shouted 

“I think i know where” said Alex 

Kara was Stumbling to Lenas Office hope her ex wouldn’t be there .she was at Lena’s Door she did some Drunken Knocks. 

Come in!” said Lena 

“Hey Lena!” as Kara said with a Hiccup as she opens the doors 

“are you drunk?” said Lena 

“ummmm Maybe yes” as she walks up to lena’s desk. once she got to lena’s desk kara fell 

"Oh my god kara are you ok?” as she tries to Pick up Kara 

Kara started laughing “of course I’m ok” she grabs Lena’s hands in get up as she got up Kara put her hands around lena’s waist and she brought her closer to her their bodies were touching and their faces were close. 

"Kara maybe you should sit down” said lena as she gets kara hands off her. they go toward the couch Lena made sure she was ok “I’m going to get you some water” 

Kara Shook her head 

as Lena getting some water for kara Lena got her phone texted Alex “Kara is here” 

as Lena went back to Kara she saw kara Crying she had her hands to her face 

“no no Don’t cry what wrong? you can tell me anything” as lena sits next to kara 

“i been a Bad friend to you and not telling you anything” as she mutters 

“bad Friend? no kara you are a good friend” as she looks in kara’s eyes 

“really?” 

Lena nodded 

“lena i have to tell you something i like you like really like you” said Kara 

“i know you do i feel the same way” as Lena Laughs 

“but when i was getting handsy you rejected me” 

Lena laughs again “because your drunk silly” 

“and your Ex?” 

“well” lena looked down “we broke up yesterday after that dinner we had” 

“oh” 

Lenas doors open it was Alex and maggie. “oh Thank god you’re safe” 

“Of course i am but alex i don’t wanna leave” as kara gave sad eyes 

“but you have to” 

“yeah Kara will talk tomorrow” lena whispers in her ear “we will have proper date” and she winked 

Kara smiled she got up and left with Alex and Maggie 

*****

Next morning 

“Ugh Crap” as Kara Head was Pounding 

Kara Phone Buzzed. it was Lena 

Lena   
Morning Sunshine! 

Kara   
Hey Beautiful good Morning! 

Lena  
How do you feel? do you remember anything? 

Kara   
Yup Sorry for coming to your office drunk 

Lena   
don’t worry about it as long as your safe 

Kara   
yeah 

Lena   
So about that date? 

Kara   
I would to love too 

Lena   
Great Pick you up at 7ish 

Kara   
Sounds Great can’t wait


End file.
